powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Shield
The power to be highly resistant to psychic attacks. Opposite to Mental Shield Penetration. Not to be confused with Psychic Shadow. The lesser version of Psychic Immunity. Also Called *Mental Shield *Occlumency *Perspicuity *Psychic Resistance Capabilities The user is highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. Applications *High resistance to mental intrusion. *Illusion Awareness Techniques *''Anamnesis: to resist or withstand Memory Manipulation. *''Compulsion Immunity: to withstand abilities that compel the user to perform an action *''Empathic Shield: to resist or withstand Emotion Manipulation. *Mental Shield Creation: to create a psychic shield on others. *''Psionic Shield: to protect oneself or others from psychic penetration. *''Seduction Immunity: to withstand seductive love, lust, and sex-based abilities. Variations *Psychic Feedback Associations *Alien Mind *Control Negation *Imperceptibility *Mental Manipulation *Mind Anchoring *Psychic Immunity *Psychic Shadow *Thought Regulation *The psychic version of Tracking Evasion. *Reflective Immutability *Telekinesis Immunity Limitations *Users are only resistant, not immune. *Doesn't work against physical abilities or actual attacks. *May require mental discipline and focus to prevent external penetration. *Mental Shield Penetration may be able to penetrate the shield. *Meta Fear Inducement can affect them directly regardless of how powerful their psychic shielding is. *Powerful opponents may still be able to affect the user to some extent. *Shield may have to be consciously activated. *May have weakness against Consciousness Separation and Consciousness Shattering. Known Users ''See Also: Psychic Block Defense and Psychic Static. Cartoons/Comics Literature Known Objects *Metebelis Crystal (Doctor Who) *Adamantine (Marvel Comics) *Magneto's Helmet (Marvel Comics) *Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) *Juggernaut's Helmet (Marvel Comics) *Fantomex's Mask (Marvel Comics) *Black Ops Psionic Amplifier/Psi Amp (System Shock 2) Gallery Adventure Time - Ice King.png|Ice King (Adventure Time) possesses a natural immunity to the Empress's hypnotic eyes. Utsuro, the Immortal of Earth Gintama.gif|Utsuro (Gintama) is the embodiment of emptiness, as the mind-reading Batou stated his mind is the first he could not read. Yuki Judai Yubel eyes.png|After fusing with Yubel's spirit, Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) can't be deceived by any supernatural effects such us disguises, lies and making him immune to any and all psychic effects etc. 197Umbreon.png|Dark-type Pokémon (Pokémon) like Umbreon are completely immune to Psychic-type attacks. Buffy Vampire Mindread.jpg|As a vampire, Angel's (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) mind is similar to his reflection in a mirror, rendering him immune to telepathic probing. Luna Maximoff (Earth-616) from Son of M Vol 1 3.jpg|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) File:Moon Knight.jpg|Due to his split personality, Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) is resistant to psychic powers and attacks. Jessica Jones MCU.jpg|Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) developed a natural immunity to Killgrave's Hypnotic Pathogen. File:Mr._Fantastic_rubber.jpg|Due to what he describes as an "elastic consciousness," mind control is rarely effective on Reed Richard/Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) and even when it is, it wears off more quickly than on a normal person. image:Daredevil 65.jpg|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) was trained by Stick to resist telepathy to prevent his mind from being read. Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 5 001.jpg|Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Marvel Comics) has trained himself extensively to resist telepathy, and the effect is enhanced by his helmet. Mind Gem.jpg|The Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) grants protection over its user's mind. Kingpin willpower.jpg|Mentally disciplined, Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) is immune to hypnotism or anything that results him losing his will. Even the will-sapping Purple Man couldn't control him. Psychic Shield by Wolverine.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) wave.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|The darkness in Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) mind is so great that it renders him immune to all forms of telepathic assault. Daphne-infobox.png|Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family) JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) can resist his sister's "Telepathic Push" due to his brain functioning more powerfully. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) was able to block out Psycho Mantis' mind-reading ability. File:Gene MGS.jpg|Gene's (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) mental shielding is so powerful that not even his psychic henchman, Ursula, can read his mind. SS-DH2-Official-Wallpaper-severus-snape-23388300-1680-1050.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) an accomplished practitioner of Occlumency. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is an accomplished practitioner of Occlumency. File:Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) is a practitioner of Occlumency, enough to train her nephew in the art. Batman.jpg|Thanks to his strong will, Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) is resistant to mind control. The-ventriloquist-vs-psycho-pirate-2.jpg|Due to his split personality Scarface, Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist (DC Comics) is resistant to psychic powers and empathic powers.. Preus.JPG|Preus's (DC Comics) breastplate both protects him from telepathic penetration and allows him to eavesdrop on telepathic conversations. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is protected from telepathic penetration by a series of psychic blocks. Superman Psychic Block.jpg|Through the Kryptonian martial discipline Torquasm-Vo, Superman (DC Comics) can protect his mind from mental assaults. Blaire Vherestorm.png|Blaire Vherestorm (Stupid Mario Brothers) is able to block Ness' telepathy. George Ben 10.jpg|Sir George (Ben 10) is immune to mind control, thanks in part due to his suit of armor. Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|In his full demon form, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) mind is consumed with nothing but anger and primitive bloodlust, rendering him immune to telepathic probing. DK Hypnosis Fail.jpg|Kalimba of the Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong Country Returns) fails to hypnotize Donkey Kong. Saitama, the hero for fun.gif|Because of his sheer willpower, Saitama (One-Punch Man) is unaffected by all types of psychic powers, all of which only make his muscles slightly twitch. Murtagh.JPG|Murtagh (Inheritance Cycle) knows how to generate powerful mental barriers, allowing him to protect his mind from some of Algaësia's best magicians. Only King Galbatorix himself was able to break through his defenses and submit him to his will. Razputin Raz Psychonauts.png|Razputin Aquato (Psychonauts) possesses mental durability so strong a fully-trained psychonaut like Coach Oleander was not able breach his mind to learn his name. File:Sisters_of_silence_warhammer.jpg|Sisters of Silence (Warhammer 40k) are a group of soulless warriors, which makes them immune to any kinds of physic attacks and influence. Mikoto Misaka barrier.PNG|Misaka Mikoto (A Certain Scientific Railgun S) due to her electromagnetic barrier prevents Shokuhou's Mental Out abilities from working. Raven Shield.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) Psychic_Shield_by_Spider_Man.jpg|After all the times he's been a victim of mind control, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) has developed a mental defense system in the form of multiple copies of himself, which viciously attack anyone who invades his mind. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Science Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Resistances